1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for supporting management or handling of an article in a life space, i.e., a space in which human beings live, such as an ordinary house, office, hotel, store, hospital, or the like.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, robots have been used effectively in a broad variety of fields. For example, a robot having an article grabbing mechanism is used on an automated production assembly line in a factory for grabbing/carrying parts or in an automated warehouse for carrying/managing stocked merchandise. Such application of the robot has an abundant number of examples.
The shape of such industrial robots is limited more or less to a rectangular parallelepiped, or the like, even when they handle articles of the same shape and size or have some flexibility. A technique of using a robot in view of such circumstances for improving the efficiency in a carrying operation has been disclosed. A typical example disclosed in Document 1 (see below) is a robot system for loading/unloading articles.
(Document 1) Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-237159
(Document 2) Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-238906
(Document 3) Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-127070
PROBLEMS to be SOLVED
Recently, research and development activities for non-industrial robots and, specifically, for household robots, have been increasingly carried out, using the robotics technology matured for industrial purposes as widely known, toward a high goal of supporting the human life in harmony with human beings in ordinary houses. For example, an entertainment robot which behaves like a pet to heal the hearts of people, a housework support robot for, for example, automatically cleaning a room while circumventing obstacles detected by a sensor in the room, etc., have been practically developed and released into the market. The supplementary techniques, for example, a handling technique of flexibly grabbing various articles and a sensing technique of perceive the conditions of a space in which a robot works, which are indispensable for housework support, have also been intensely developed. With advancement of such technical developments, a robot which replaces a human being to do various houseworks will be realized in the future.
Considering our daily lives, we can say that we, living our lives in the modern world, are constrained by materials to work incessantly all the time. For example, in a house, we spend much time for moving articles, i.e., picking up dust, carrying plates, storing away toys of kids, collecting and folding the laundry, etc. In addition, we frequently do the tasks of receiving/shipping packs and mails from/to someone.
We sometimes forget the places where we left remote controllers of home electronic appliances, keys, mobile phones, watches, etc. In such cases, we have to search throughout the entire house for the missing articles. We sometimes forget the places where leisure goods for camping, or the like, or wedding/funeral-related materials were stored many years ago, and cannot find them in time for the occasion.
If we have a system for supporting complicated works relating to articles, article handling and article management, our life will be more convenient and more comfortable. Such a system is applicable to non-household labors, for example, rearranging chairs and tables in restaurants after service hours, cleaning and bedmaking in hotels, merchandise management in supermarkets and convenience stores, etc.
It should be noted that it is difficult to apply the above-mentioned industrial techniques, as they are, to a life space in a house, or the like, because articles to be handled are greatly different between a work site in a factory, warehouse, or the like, and a life space in a house, office, or the like.
The first reason is location of articles. In industrial uses, locations of articles are arranged in a certain order, and the locations are limited to particular places, for example, on a conveyer belt. In life spaces, articles are placed in various locations, and the locations occur at random and frequently change. Now, consider an example of eating utensils. They are stacked in a cupboard when not used, placed in the kitchen during cooking, and placed on the table during dining. After dining, they are moved into the sink or put into a dishwasher. After washed up, they are returned to the cupboard.
In industrial uses, the type and shape of articles to be handled are predetermined and, therefore, unification of the shape, and the like, can be achieved relatively easily, whereas the articles to be handed in houses and offices have a wide variety of types and shapes.
Thus, to effectively apply robots to a life space, a system for managing attribute information of each article in the life space, such as a current location, etc., on a realtime basis is necessary in addition to indispensable improvements in the robotics technology.
Even if without article handling by a robot, convenience in human life is greatly improved only by providing a user with information about the current location of an article, and the like, using a system for managing attribute information of each article in the life space on a realtime basis.